ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
REM (Reboot Version)
REM was an artificial intelligence created by Belial, and formerly part of Terror The Belial before pledging her loyalty to Riku Asakura. History Ultraman Geed Reboot Gaiden: Crisis Impact Arc Prior to the series, Belial created "REM" using his advanced technological knowledge as well as the Nebula House (as NEO Britannia), serving as his main base of operations while travelling across space and utilizing REM in order to better command and manipulate his army in his acts of genocide at Side Space Universe while at the same time, collecting any useful data which could be essential to achieving his future goals after conquering the said universe. Following the events of Crisis Impact, REM's memories of pledging her loyalty to Belial were erased by Kei Fukuide and Belial and reprogramming into serving Riku Asakura and awaiting for her future master to meet her at the Nebula House. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) Upon meeting Arie Ishikari, she led Riku and Pega to the Nebula House and introducing REM to the duo before passing the ownership of the base and the intelligence to Riku. Riku would then learn of his true origins and taking the mantle of becoming "Ultraman Geed" in fighting against the Belial Fusion Monsters summoned by Kei Fukuide. REM will also meet Riku's friends who he befriended along the way and knowing about the AIB organization from Alien Shadow Zena. Subsequent Events In any subsequent movies and gaidens, REM continues to pledge her loyalty to the young boy and serving as his faithful advisor & companion (or friend) when fighting against threats as Ultraman Geed. Powers and Abilities *'Voice Projection': REM can amplify her voice, allowing the entire Terror The Belial to hear it and carrying out Belial's orders in causing destruction. While utilizes by Belial, REM can release a sonar wave into brainwashing the receiver into doing Belial's deeds. As Riku companion, REM communicates with the young boy through the Riser as Geed. *'Android Body': REM can completely transform herself into a female android body and having functions as a typical android. She often appears as a female android while providing services to Riku at the Nebula House. As an android, REM could swap to her Drone Body if she wants. *'Drone Body': Prepared by Belial, REM is equipped with a spherical drone, effectively allowing REM to travel around to observe the surroundings while maintaining herself as a computer of the "Nebula House". **'Blood Scanning': REM can scan the blood of her targets and immediately performing a DNA Test on them. **'Lightning Shock': As a defensive mechanism, REM can release powerful lightning shock to anyone that holds malicious intentions for her. *'Nebula House': REM is responsible for all of the Nebula House's operations and functions. **'NEO Britainia': While travelling across the universe as the NEO Britannia, REM bore the knowledge of interstellar knowledge, effectively for space travel. *'Intelliegnce': As an artificial intelligence, REM is highly intelligence in nature. Trvia *Her spherical drone located inside the Nebula House (NEO Britannia) and used to travel around her surroundings shares a similar texture and shape as Gilbaris. Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Robots